POLITICO: Coalition Talks Collapse, Shocking Results End an Era
POLITICO | After a very special election in the royal state's history, one which saw the rise of two major parties and the end to the ideological pluralism that ruled the Darparian parliament for close to a century, developments pour in every hour. In this special column, we here at POLITICO shall dissect the situation as it unfolds. With the heavy hit suffered by the Democratic Party, shedding over a dozen MDP's, for the first time in over three decades a centre-left party didn't hold a plurality of the votes in the House of Commons. Although the NCA itself didn't gain nor lose any votes, the DUP lost several seats to the DA, a party which has ideologically shifted since the resignation of former leader Alexander Pechtold. As expected, Clinton opened the possibility of the renewal of the former coalition with the successor of the D66. Early in the talks however, disparities between Clinton and Varadkar, who describes himself as a radical centrist, were too noticeable for the emboldened members of the DA. The DUP stated that "due to disagreements on investment policy during economic harships, no government agreement could be reached between the DUP and DA for the upcoming parliament." Alternatively, Mr. Varadkar stated that "the Alliance could not currently attach itself to the economic policies espoused by both the DUP on the left, and the NCA on the right, both inherently missing the point of a pragmatic approach to the issue." With the collapse of DUP coalition talks, and the DA ruling out to join any government, the Union of Moderates of Independents (UMI) were left as the kingmakers of the centre. Both the DUP and NCA lobbied the UMI to support their government, it being a party of the centre to centre-right, it's platform was compatible with both major parties on many aspects. While the UMI and DUP were aligned on trade and social policy, their opinions differed in terms of immigration and fiscal policy, two aspects were the NCA was considerably more appealing to the Moderates. In the end, UMI leader Karl Pilkington released a statement where he released the final deal of the ongoing talks between his party and the NCA. Here is an excerpt from the statement: Originally posted by Karl Pilkington: After a couple of weeks of extensive meetings with our counterparts in the NCA and their leader Mr. Bush -- we have agreed to support the establishment of a Conservative minority government with support from the UMI on a case-by-case confidence-and-supply basis. We shall hold true to our voters whenever we see the NCA drifting too far away from liberal values and hold them accountable at every step. With the support of the UMI, the path was clear for the conservatives to seize power for the first time in over 25 years. A vote was held in the House of Commons to appoint the next Prime Minister, a vote which saw the inauguration of George H.W. Bush as the succeeding Prime Minister of Darpartryo. The iconic ceremony was held outside the General Courts in Darpartryo, where outgoing Prime Minister Bill Clinton and his wife Hillary stood alongside the incoming Prime Minister George Bush and his wife Laura Bush. Although convicted to the centre of politics due to it's lack of majority support in parliament, the rise of Bush marks the symbolic end of an era in Darparian politics. Category:The Imperial Constitution